


TENSION

by TheRomanDweller



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I HAVE NO IDEA DONT JUDGE ME, M/M, Multi, Other, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, WHO KNOWS WHAT JUST HAPPENED, age gap, age kink, i warned you, i'm not sure what happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanDweller/pseuds/TheRomanDweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TENSION

**Author's Note:**

> Let us all burn in hell
> 
> Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon,
> 
> Let me know if I it's total garbage and I'll rewrite it :D
> 
> This Fanfic will get more raunchy as the chapters progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Shanya’s second week of his Fall semester. He had entered the Physics classroom, and was expecting the Professor to be a bitter, grumpy old man. But what greeted him was a lithe, and fit young rustic, Mediterranean professor. What is a short trip? What is the good life?

How about a college au?

Shanya’s Physics professor is some hot stuff.  
He couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

It was the Fall 2017 semester and Professor Soldavengo received his new batch of young students.  
Professor Soldavengo is Shanya’s Physics professor and now Soldavengo has to lecture some young, hot college student who had a knack for the insolence and the flair for the dramatic.

CHAPTER 1: BODIES IN MOTION  
Chapter Summary

It’s Shanya’s second week of his Fall semester. He had entered the Physics classroom, and was expecting the Professor to be a bitter, grumpy old man. But what greeted him was a lithe, and fit young rustic, Mediterranean professor. What is a short trip? What is the good life?

CHAPTER 1: BODIES IN MOTION

Shanya enters the university classroom. It wasn't so much a classroom, but a large stage, at the very front was a large lab desk, and the large overhanging classic white boards were situated behind the Professor’s lab desk. After the front of the classroom were individual tables paired with steel chairs followed. The focus was a seemingly young professor with a moussy-auburn hair and a sharp, well tailored dark grey Burberry polo shirt matched with a Lacoste blue gray pants. It wasn't until Shanya picked a seat next to Savannah that he realized who his Physics professor ws. His eyes grew larger from the sudden shock and disbelief. Shanya couldn’t take his eyes off of the VERY HOT Professor. He was mesmerized, hypnotized, and held a deep crush towards the instructor. It was Professor Soldavengo, his ever enigmatic, ever tempting instructor. The Professor was explaining some basic principles of Physics, such as the cart’s motion on the track.

 

"So we don’t have to continue pushing the cart for the motion to continue", didactically said the Professor. But Shanya paid little attention to the Professor’s spoken words. He was inexplicably drawn to the instructor’s sultry lips. His eyes lingered on Professor Soldavengo’s lips and Shanya couldn’t help but make an intense but quick eye contact. Then the young student shied away and gazed quickly down at the floor when the Professor noticed that he was staring at him.

  
The professor, Soldavengo, did not say much after showing the basic Physics principles. The topic for the day was motion in one dimension. Professor Soldavengo explained, the lecture topics to be had and discussed the reasons behind the basic motion principles.

The lecture wasn't so much as a tangent but more of a directional start towards the topic of modern Physics and its themes. But in reality, Professor Soldavengo was very distracted with the new student's shy and endearing gazes. The instructor continued on despite the unexpected distraction. The Professor secretly smiled at Shanya, then quickly turned away. He saw a hint of a blush on the impressionable student’s face and he thought that he was very cute. The class was unaware of their shared glances, but those furtive looks continued in secret throughout the lecture.

Then Professor Soldavengo continued, then faltered when he caught a glimpse of the young man’s embarrassed face.

“I have another principle to share in class today, and this is related to modeling objects as point like objects. Then after this, class will be dismissed”. Oh and Shanya, Yes you (Professor Soldavengo discretely points), see me after class..." Soldavengo said commandingly in the classroom right near the end of the lecture. Normally the students looked up and scanned the room to see who "Shanya" was and many eyes were starting to set on him. Shanya was shocked that the Professor knew his name. Little did he know that Soldavengo had the class roster nearby, on his desk. Shanya was taken aback and a bit perplexed from the unwarranted attention, but nonetheless he tried his best to look unfazed and waited for his professor to finish with the lecture.

After the professor explained the ideas of point like objects, he continued on, "I would like for you guys think about motion and how Physics can help us create mathematical representations of system. As for the homework, they are due Thursday. Lecture in Motion will be continued onto the next class meeting" Soldavengo said matter-of-factly, as he began to wipe down the dry erase white board with the board eraser.

The college students started to pack their bags and scuttle through the ends of the walkways towards the designated exits. After the last student left the classroom, rather, the now quiet classroom, Shanya, with his bags packed, stood up from his seat and walked towards the Professor. The young student came nearer and nearer, and was edging towards the unsuspecting professor's main desk in the very front of the classroom. Shanya was taking the walkway at the end of the isle and was taking a B line straight to his newfound crush. A feeling of anticipation bubbled up in Shanya. Soldavengo was packing up his lecture notes, roster, and lesson plan in his Polo Ralph Lauren brown satchel. Shanya’s Professor was slick and smooth and carried himself with dignity. His cool demeanor and slight indifference, and his stone cold stance seemed to be his signature look. His neatly combed hair were held by by some sort of hair product and Shanya noted that he liked the Professor’s hair best. Professor Soldavengo also moved with a cat like grace and finesse akin to old world social propriety. When Shanya got closer, he could feel his heart beating faster, and he felt weak in the knees. The very sight of the Professor gave him a rush of endorphins and heart palpitations.

  
The sight of the good looking student approaching did not deter Soldavengo. The professor did frown and seemed to be uncomprehending of the situation. He very much disliked how his student was closing in on the edge of his personal space, which was fairly large. But rather look shock, he straightened himself out to make himself look presentable, but this action was completely unnecessary, because indeed, a man like Soldavengo was like a marble statue of immaculate beauty-as if taken from the Roman Chapel of Palermo or the Palazzo de Capponi in Florence Italy.

With baited breath, Shanya meekly greeted professor-- the way that was common to teenagers greeting adults. The first encounter was awkward, and Shanya somewhat looked like he was trying too hard to be genial. Shanya could smell the Black Polo perfume of Professor Soldavengo. The young student thought that his instructor exuded that musk hot men exude from their bodies. The tempting perfume made Shanya weak in the knees and he was almost unable to support his weight.

Little did the professor know that Shayan had barely eaten nor drank any fluids that day. The young student felt a little light headed. He was feeling a bit dizzy from the lack of sleep and food in his system. When he tripped over his feet, due to his weakness, he almost fell over!

But Professor Soldavengo gently caught him. The professor held him in his arms so as to prevent the student from falling (HAHAHA) and hitting the floor.

They made eye contact in the saving embrace. Then Shanya blushed furiously and lightly shoved the professor back on impulse. The young teen reluctantly left the Professor’s arms and sighed.

“Are you okay?. Are you alright?” Professor Soldavengo asked worriedly. The professor stared at the student intently with such a concerned face.

“I’m alright. I just lost my footing there for a second” Shanya replied, as embarrassed as he could ever be with the situation. “Thanks for catching me” Shanya said as he gazed down at the floor.

He couldn’t look the professor in the eye. He feared that his secrets might be revealed if they made eye contact.

  
The appearance of the caring professor was so heartwarming and beautiful that Shanya couldn’t help but feel something for him. Shanya could feel the tell-tale signs of a burgeoning crush. There was also an undiscovered emotion towards the hot Professor. “A Silly Crush”--was all it was.--the exact words that ran through both their heads. If Shanya was to see his future bright in Pierce College, he reckoned to take extra precaution and take special care not to upset the Physics professor.

There was an elephant in the room, and someday both had to face it no matter how devastating it was--no matter how forbidden it was.

Introductions and small greetings were in order that second week.

Professor Soldavengo knew what he was secretly interested in the student and it would take much more for the good old professor to blush. It would take more than just an accidental shared embrace with his student to unnerve him. Nor would a loose embrace shake him. But it has been awhile since he has felt such warmth and closeness. All the while the only two people in the classroom made small talk.

Professor Soldavengo noticed something sweet and beautiful about Shanya. There was something he couldn't wrap his finger around. Something inexplicable for someone new.. He should know try to get to know his student and he should at least know what he wanted, but Professor Soldavengo simply felt somewhat at a loss on how he would approach such a conundrum.

“So Professor...” Shanya said, as the words sweetly rolled off his tongue. The young student, having built up enough courage, looked up and made eye contact with the teacher. “What did you need to see me in class for?” the student earnestly asked.

The gesture suggested as though they had to discuss something important.

There seemed to be an inexplicable connection between them. The use of the formal address (“Professor”) did indeed caught the astute professor's attention. But little did the Professor know that Shanya’s' insecurity forced him to be overly warm, cordial, polite and accommodating that day. The young student could still feel the warm touch and strong arms that were previously wrapped around him.

The both of them knew who each other was and where they stood in the world and their duties as school members. They knew the boundaries they couldn't cross...

But they knew the secret attraction they both shared for each other. The secret pining that ebbed beneath the surface.

They knew exactly how to act and how to seem proper. But there was nothing proper or just about having a crush on a student half his age. Nothing at all!, but they knew better than to let their emotions show. They must follow a strict societal construct, a formal script of play that must be followed by both of them in a college setting.

Professor Soldavengo wanted to touch Shanya some more and talk to him about anything at all. The professor wanted to get to know him, and he wanted to ask him how he was. But the truth was he could not open up to his student in this way. He couldn’t chat him up.

The proverbial feeling in the back of Soldavengo’s head--where his perception of a dangerous and taboo relationship lingered and remained. Lingering in the recesses of his mind labeled for “DO NOT DO”. He told himself that yes, he had reasons for feeling the things he did, but how does one explain them to their crush? And does one dare even say anything about it? And will they ever listen?

Professor assumed that his desk was a safe haven that day, so he calmly got on the other side of it while Shanya followed him around his desk. Shanya followed Soldavengo’s every movement. The young student was waiting patiently on the purpose of their after-school moment. The Professor spoke about the textbooks he needed to get and the homework he had to makeup.

When Soldavengo could feel the tell tale signs of a burgeoning crush bubble in his chest, he squashed his secret hope of them ever getting together.

  
But he knew sooner or later that something unexpected might happen and he might have to face it head on.

Standing behind his desk did nothing to quell the secretly raging emotions inside of the Professor. He waited for the student to leave but Shanya simply stood there, mesmerized by the syrupy sweet and handsome smile that the instructor gave him.

The classroom was all quiet except the whirring of the electric fan. The professor then said again and reassured the student that he was available during his Office Hours.

“Do stop by, and I’ll see you on Thursday” the Professor said, as he winked at the young student and headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAH I WROTE THIS GARBAGE BECAUSE I NEED TO SATISFY THE FANFICTION GODS XD


End file.
